Surprize- FrUk
by KazumiMataku
Summary: England decides to go with France's wishes...What will happen? Rated M for later chapters.. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**((This is a bit late, I wrote this a while ago))**

Surprise- France x England

England woke up in a cold sweat. He narrows his eyes, and puts a hand on his head. "Bloody France!" He mumbles, and turns over on his side. He then closes his eyes again, and drifts back to sleep hoping he doesn't see France. _AGAIN_…..

"Ehhh? But England!" France says in England's dream. "No! And that's final France!" England's dream self says, crossing his arms and turning his back to the dream France. France wraps his arms around England's waist. "Pour moi?" He whispers in England's ear. England's Face turns bright red.

England opens his bright green eyes, and sits up. He glances at his clock; 3:30. He wouldn't be up. England sighs, and goes over to the phone. He picks up the receiver, pauses, and places it down. 'Why the bloody hell do I even _want _to call him?' His face flushes red, and picks up the receiver again and dials Frances number.

"…."

"…."

"Oui? Who is this?"

England's heart skips a beat, as he hears France's voice.

"I-It's me…."

"Oui, I know that… but why did you call me at such a ghastly hour like this?" France sighs.

"I- I- I…." England stutters.

"Bien? I'm waiting."

England gulps and his heart races.

"Y- You know about yesterday…."

France sighed. "I already apologized for that, England."

England felt himself getting hot, and took a deep breath. "I-I'll do it!"

Silence on the other end of the receiver….

England was just about to put the receiver down, when France spoke. It was just a mumble but he could hear it.

"Vous…. **You're** going to accept this?"

England hesitates. "….Mm, Yea."

France chuckles. "This isn't like you to do this sort of thing."

England blushes a little. "I guess not." He mumbles.

France smiles, rolling over onto his stomach on his bed. He pulls a lock of his long blonde hair behind his ear.

"I'm afraid I'm going to come over there, and show you what I think."

A gasp came from the other end of the phone from England, and then a loud thump.

France chuckled. "Pas ce soir ma chère Angleterre." Then he hung up, and rolled over onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling with his bright blue eyes. "Ahhhh." He closes his eyes and smiles. "What you do, England, ceases to amaze moi."


	2. Chapter 2

~THE NEXT DAY~ LE LENDEMAIN~

England jumps, as a rabbit appears out of a bush, and hops away. He's been expecting France to come out at him all day. "The Bloody hell am I so worked up today?" He curses slightly to himself. Arms wrap around his waist. "Maybe because of me, non?" a voice whispers in his ear. He flushes red, and whirls around. "D-don't creep up on me like that!" He narrows his eyes at France.

France smiles, "You're quite cute when you get flustered like that." England looks away. "Stop teasing me." He mutters. France then pulls England close to him, by the waist, and cradles his cheek in his hand. "Don't say I'm teasing you, mon cher." France says, delicately stroking his thumb over England's cheek.

England struggles in France's grip, but France pulls him in tighter. "You're not going to escape this time." France says, bringing England's faces closer to his. He then locks his lips with England's. England's face flushes red, as France kisses him and he wraps his arms around France's neck and waist. His heart beats faster as France's tongue requests entry, and he slightly opens his mouth. Their tongues meet, and slide over each other.

France then pulls out of the kiss, and England just blinks at him. "Ah, ma chère angleterre, that was just fabulous. Don't you agree?" He smiles. England, blushes and looks away. "I guess it was okay…" He mumbles. France smirks. "You know that it was the best thing you've done in awhile." He then takes England's left hand, and kisses it. "Until we meet again, mon cher."

England stares at Frances disappearing figure, and looks at his hand. There was a ring on his finger, and Frances word's echoed in his mind. 'Until we meet again mon cher.'


End file.
